


All We Know is Touch and Go

by deandratb



Series: Tumblr Micro Requests [1]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4742063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic, mild angst. Implied on-the-run Lizzington.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Know is Touch and Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EliseLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseLiv/gifts).



> Disclaimed. Prompt: **trembling hands; tender**

“It’s okay.” 

Liz tries to reassure him with a smile over her shoulder as he approaches with the clean dressing. He seems so ill at ease; it’s uncharacteristic.

“It doesn’t hurt?” 

Red deflected her offer of assistance for the bullet graze across his side, but the torn skin from the hard hit on rough pavement is between her shoulder blades. She couldn’t reach it herself even if modesty was a priority.

It’s not. They’re beyond that.

Or at least, she is.

“Not much. Tender, still, but I’m okay.”

His hands are trembling when he applies the bandage, the warmth ghosting over her back. He’s careful, of course. Always so careful with her. It’s starting to wear thin.

“How does that feel?” Red steps away; she stops herself from shifting back toward the warmth of his fingers.

Testing the fit, she turns her arm. “It’s good.”

When Liz stands and puts her shirt back on, he’s already left the room.

The silence he leaves behind hurts worse than the fall did.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "State of Grace" by Taylor Swift.
> 
> If you'd like to see more of these, head [here](http://iwantthepony.tumblr.com/post/128453041570/send-me-a-number-and-ill-write-a-micro-story) to request one!


End file.
